


A Pity None Has Before

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fade to Black, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: "Tell me, Glorfindel, have you ever had sex with a king?"
Relationships: Ereinion Gil-galad/Erestor/Glorfindel, Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	A Pity None Has Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndiiErestor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from Glorfindel in the Pillowfort Discord:
> 
> Prompt: 101
> 
> Ereinion/Erestor/Glorfindel in ***whatever form*** please dear god make this a thing
> 
> And another prompt, 107, from a conversation between Ereinion Gil-galad and Irmo about wanting Glorfindel to discover what it’s like to go to bed with a king, though I didn’t quite make it that far.

"Tell me, Glorfindel, have you ever had sex with a king?" Open amusement showed on Ereinion's face as he looked at the two dining with him. 

"No - that is -” Glorfindel spluttered as the King leaned closer.

"I shall take that as a no," Ereinion said. "A pity, I thought Turgon may have - but no matter. Erestor's inability to sit after your last day off was proof enough of how good you are at being in charge. Perhaps you will let me test how good you are at following." 

Erestor's hand squeezed his thigh encouragingly. Glorfindel thought for only a moment - if Erestor was fine with it (and he suspected Erestor was a great deal more than fine with it and had likely arranged the entire thing himself), why shouldn’t he allow himself to enjoy it?

Glorfindel nodded. Ereinion kissed him immediately, pulling Glorfindel into his lap. 

“I am so glad you are interested, my friend,” Ereinion said. “Erestor, would you mind getting the door on our way to bed?”

“What-” Glorfindel barely had time to get that single word out before he was lifted into the King’s arms. 

“I do not intend for you to walk any time soon, Glorfindel.”


End file.
